Nymphadora
by Slytherwitch
Summary: 2nd POV. You are Nymphadora, daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus LeStrange.


Eleven

You were sorted into Hufflepuff. Your dreams were extravagant. You still thought Andromeda and Ted Tonks were your parents. You made friends. You started Hogwarts. You were popular amongst the first years. You were naïve. You were trusting. You were a happy little girl.

Twelve

You heard a comment on Bellatrix LeStrange. They said you were a little bit more like Bellatrix than Andromeda. You go digging through your mother's side of the family. The family tree is confusing. You confided in your best friend about your search for some clarity in your family history. You reluctantly went home for the summer. You wanted answers.

Thirteen

You got a DNA test done at Gringotts. You and Charlie put together your allowance for it. You couldn't wait for the results to come in. You needed clarity. You needed something to shed a light on the situation you were in. Christmas Break was awkward. Your "mother" broke down crying and tried to explain everything. You tried to listen. Stories that you thought you knew had different outcomes. You were filled with rage. You didn't want to come back home for summer break. You wanted to meet your mother. You wanted to meet your father. You wanted your parents.

Fourteen

You cheered for Gryffindor in Quidditch matches. Charlie was the only person who had always been honest to you. You lost your popularity with the Puffs for that. You didn't care. You only cared for the truth and whoever told you it. You start to realize why you had a choice between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You wish you would have chosen Slytherin. Then you would have had a connection to both of your parents. You are the daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix LeStrange. You started acting like it. Charlie didn't approve. You tuned him out.

Fifteen

You started off the year by being harrassed by an arrogant Gryffindor. He was in the hospital for an entire fortnight due to your curse. You weren't one to be loved. Especially not by an arrogant Gryffindor. Charlie was mad at you for hexing one of his friends. He should have known not to mess with you. You study for the first time. Andromeda tells you that you mother was gifted in charms. You wouldn't have guessed that. Your studying comes into handy when you pass every single one of your O.W.L.s. No one thought you could do it. You proved them wrong. You wanted to prove them wrong. You wanted to prove that you are a worthy daughter to the parents that you wanted to meet.

Sixteen

You are at the head of your class. You stole the title from Charlie. He doesn't speak to you anymore. You don't care. He isn't worth it. You befriend some Slytherins. They find out about your heritage. You slowly integrate yourself into their inner circle. You start to live your destined life.

Seventeen

People call you Miss LeStrange. Legally you are both her and Miss Tonks. Your bloodline says LeStrange. The government says Tonks. You never cared about the government. You are the LeStrange Heir. You will be known as the LeStrange heir. You will be just like the people who brought you here.

Eighteen

Your grandmother, Leta LeStrange convinced you to become an Auror. She says that your family, your true family needs you. Those blood traitors don't care. The LeStranges need to be a step ahead of the Ministry. You are glad you were chosen. You are honored to spy inside the auror academy. You are honored to serve. You are honored to please. You are honored to do whatever it takes for approval. You want to make your mother proud. You want to make your father proud. You want to make your family proud.

Nineteen

Going to pureblood parties and being in the auror academy is like straddling two different worlds. It oddly seems like you are embracing both sides of yourself. You know better. You meet you other aunt: Narcissa Malfoy. She has a son. He is off to Hogwarts this year. You tell him that Hufflepuff is a terrible house. You want him to be in the Slytherin house. You want him to make his parents proud, just like you are doing now.

Twenty

You weren't prepared for three years of auror academy. You endure the training anyways. Draco writes to you. He tells him about his problems with Potter. You restrain yourself from laughing at their antics. You become the apprentice of Mad Eye Moody. You start to fulfill Leta's wishes. You make someone proud.

Twenty-One

Narcissa tells you over tea that your cousin, Sirius Black, has escaped Azkaban. Later, you are called for patrol of Diagon Alley for him. He was arrested for doing the work of Lord Voldemort. Could you do the work of Lord Voldemort? You dismiss the question. Both of your parents were Death Eaters. Both of your parents lived to make him proud.

Twenty-Two

You graduate the Auror Academy. Lord Voldemort attacks the Quidditch World Cup. Narcissa still invites you for tea with all of her pureblood friends and their pureblood daughters. She is thinking about putting you in a marriage contract. Just like your mother was planning on doing before her arrest. You never cared about finding someone. You don't tell her no.

Twenty-Three

There is a mass breakout in Azkaban. The ministry has you investigate it. Only Death Eaters escape. They refuse to believe it was Lord Voldemort. Narcissa says she has a surprise for you. Your mother is sitting in the parlor. Your appearance changes into more like her's: a regal insanity. She has a job for you. You accept.

Twenty-Four

You meet Lord Voldemort. He is exactly how Narcissa described him. He now has a job for you. He wants you to become your cousin. He wants you to let the Death Eaters inside of Hogwarts. He wants you to kill Dumbledore. You parents encourage you to accept. You accept. You never imagine yourself back in Hogwarts. You never imagine yourself helping Lord Voldemort. You never imagined that he would need you. You are glad it isn't Draco though.

Twenty-five

You aren't the girl you were at eleven. You are not who you expected to be. You want out. You killed people. You killed innocent people. You wished the little girl in you was still there. You fight on the side of Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts. You throw a curse Remus Lupin. He throws a curse back at you. You are glad to be dead. You wish you never knew the truth. You wished for Andromeda and Ted were actually your parents. You wished the fabricated world you used to live in was a reality.


End file.
